Mechanisms for achieving cuts in earth formations are quite well known and equally well known are mechanisms for achieving cuts in hard earth formations such as those typically involved when subterranean mining operations are being conducted, such as coal mining, where sedimentary rock is removed for exposure of veins of coal or other minerals. Where surface ditching operations are conducted and ditches are cut in the earth's surface such as when pipeline installation is being conducted, it has been determined that chain link conveyor mechanisms carrying earth cutting elements are subjected to a great deal of wear due to application of lateral thrust loads to the conveyor, especially during movement of the tractor vehicle or other prime mover during ditching operations. It is typical for prime mover apparatus to be slowly but continuously moved during ditching operations developing an earth cut, the depth of which is controlled by angulation of the ditching mechanism relative to the prime mover.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel chain link conveyor mechanism for attachment to a prime mover vehicle, wherein the conveyor mechanism is provided with means for effectively restraining application of transverse loads to the chain link conveyor assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel chain link conveyor mechanism for achieving ditching operations, wherein the depth of the ditching operation is effectively controlled by controlling the angular relationship between the conveyor mechanism and the prime mover.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel chain link conveyor type ditching mechanism having wear plate means that limit wear of the conveyor mechanism and which wear plate means define opposed guide and lateral thrust load support surfaces that are cooperatively engaged by thrust load restraining flanges defined on each of the links of the conveyor mechanism and which restrain thrust loads applied individually to each link during ditching operations.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the written specification the appended claims and the annexed drawings. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.